Presidents
Top Ten Best Presidents #Abraham Lincoln #George Washington #Franklin Roosevelt #Woodrow Wilson #Theodore Roosevelt #Thomas Jefferson #James Monroe #James Madison #William Taft #Andrew Jackson Paragraph's Why (Top 5) #Abraham Lincoln is the best president because of his leadership during the Civil War. The only president whose election caused a split between the Union, Abraham Lincoln was an excellent leader. He supported the 13th amendment, the abolition of slavery; and he issued the Emancipation Proclamation that freed slaves from territories that weren't in his control. Although somethings hat he did were controversial, such as limiting free speech in the middle states; his leadership skills were marvelous during the Civil War. #George Washington was our first leader in office. He constructed the first cabinet featuring a Secretary of State, Treasury, and War. He set some of the most respected precedents that are still followed today, such as a two terms on presidency (only president not following that was Franklin Roosevelt). His Farewell Address should've been followed, since he warned us about getting involved with foreign affairs and the rise of political parties. #Franklin Roosevelt is the third best president on the list. Certain things such as Japanese internment during WWII and the Court-Packing Plan can be set aside. Franklin Roosevelt should be remembered as the president who tried his hardest to get the United States out of the Great Depression with policies such as the New Deal and the 2nd New Deal. His leadership during World War II is great because he encouraged people throughout the war, like he did with his fireside chats. #Woodrow Wilson was an intelligent person, only seeking out peace for the world before and during U.S involvement in The Great War. His 14 Points called for world peace. Because of nobody listening and countries wanting Germany to pay reparations, his plans were ignored. During his time the 19th amendment, allowing women's suffrage, was ratified during his second term in office. Plus during his administration, the Clayton-Antitrust act was passed in order to extend the Sherman-Antitrust Act. #Theodore Roosevelt's foreign policy can be bad to some, such as his statement of "carrying a big stick", and the addition to the Monroe Doctrine; but his presidency happened to be good when he took office in 1901. After reading The Jungle by Upton Sinclair, he pushed for the Pure Food and Drug Act and the Meat Inspection Act, which allowed food to be inspected. He also did trust-busting, which brought down some major companies. Plus he also cared about conserving nature. Top Ten Bad Presidents #Warren Harding #Herbert Hoover #George W. Bush #Ronald Reagan #Ulysses Grant #James Buchanan #Richard Nixon #Lyndon Johnson #William Clinton #John Kennedy Paragraph's Why #Warren Harding's only three years in office included high tariffs, limiting immigration, and scandals. The scandal that was the most notorious was the Teapot Scandal, which his Secretary of Interior Albert Hall rented lands to oil companies in exchange for gifts and loans. The Emergency Quota Act that he passed increased the limitation to 3% from the living immigrants from 1910. The Fordney-McCumber Tariff allowed the president to raise tariffs. #Herbert Hoover's administration increased the immigration law up to 2% from immigrants that came here in 1890, due to the National Origins Act. He also increased tariffs to high amounts, thanks to the Hawley-Smoot Tariff. He also handled the Bonus March Army situation poorly, which resulted civilians being shot at. Plus, he didn't want the federal government to get involved with the unemployment during the Depression and encouraged people to be independent. #First of all, Ulysses Grant wasn't even a politician. #George W. Bush declared a war on terrorism after the September attacks. He sent troops to Iraq because of the attacks, and he sent troops to Afghanistan because of speculations of Saddam Hussein creating nuclear weapons. Civilians, women and children, were killed during the process of the "war". #Ronald Reagan increased the debt to trillions due to plans such as the Strategic Defense System, or "Star Wars". Because of the threat of communism, it's wonderful to invade places such as Grenada to prevent left-winged governments. Plus it's nice to get involved with a revolution and send arms to right-winged rebels who'll turn against you nearly a decade later. Also, Reagan is a very good sleeper during cabinet meetings. #Although Grant did not take part of the corruption his presidency had, his administration did. Grant appointed friends in his cabinet, he wasn't much of a politician. With kick backs, the Whiskey Ring (defrauding the federal government of millions liquor tax), political machines, and his advisers trying to manipulate the gold market that resulted in Black Friday; his reputation as a president escalated downhill. At least he'll be remembered for what he done in the Civil War than his presidency.